The Jersey Shore
by Iamnothappiness
Summary: Chloe decides to take a family vacation to Ocean City, NJ. Lucifer learns that New Jersey and hell have a lot in common. Part 6 of the Morningstar Twins Series.
1. Heatwave

It was July in L.A. and the city was in the middle of a heatwave. Chloe Decker had just about had it. Despite the relative comfort of the penthouse, she still had to deal with two cranky and bored 6-year-olds. The weather was so hot that the day camp she had them attending for the summer had closed down due to the heat advisories.

Of course, the weather didn't faze Lucifer at all. He was not only used to heat, he relished in it. It seemed their children did not take after their father in that way. Chloe was left with an empty and potentially disastrous week of ahead of her. She had so much vacation time accrued and a week of being cooped up with the devil and their two little monsters in the middle of a heatwave wasn't her idea of fun.

They had to get out of the city, but all of Southern California and the surrounding area was experiencing the same heatwave as L.A.

Where to go? It wasn't like money was an issue.

Chloe had a flashback to herself as a little girl. It was one of the few times her and her parents had a happy family vacation. Her father had taken her to visit his cousin's family in Ocean City, NJ. Her parents got along the entire trip and her mother had actually acted like a normal mother. They had a family themed boardwalk and a clean beach. It was entirely wholesome.

She thought of herself there with Lucifer and their children. It would be wonderful to relive some of her fond childhood memories with her own kids.

There was also the added bonus that New Jersey wasn't in the middle of a heatwave.

She decided than and there that she and her family would be in New Jersey in a few days time.

Of course, she still had to convince the devil himself.

Oh...the possibilities.


	2. Juice

"Mommy juice!" Trixie demanded from her seat at the kitchen next to her brother.

"Manners, young lady." Chloe chastised from around the kitchen's island.

Trixie ignored her and turned her attention to her father who stood at the stove stirring their dinner in a pot. "I want juice daddy!"

Lucifer turned his attention to her and smiled. "Such a demanding child. I'm so proud. Coming right up princess." Lucifer placed his spoon down on the counter next to him and went to grab a juice box from the refrigerator.

"Lucifer." Chloe hissed at him.

"What?" He looked at her inquisitively.

Chloe groaned. Great, another aspect of discipline she would have to explain to him. He was such a pushover with the kids, especially Trixie. She was daddy's little girl.

"Lucifer, she can't just demand things like that. She has to ask nicely and appreciate it when someone does something nice for her."

"Why would we be worried about her being nice?" He asked. He really didn't understand.

"She's going to be a part of human society when she grows up. She needs to learn to treat people well or she's never going to get anywhere in life. She can't act like she's above everyone."

"I disagree. She should take what she wants. It's what separates the strong from the weak and she's our child. She will literally be above everyone when she gets her wings."

"Not what I meant Lucifer."

"Juice now!" Trixie called from her spot at the table.

"Daddy will give you some juice, but you have to ask nicely young lady. I won't ask you again."

Trixie stuck out her bottom lip. "Can I have some juice, pleassssse?"

Chloe nodded. "Much better." Lucifer handed his daughter her juice and she happily got to work putting her straw in. Chloe turned her attention to her husband.

"Babe, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hmmm?" He said.

"Well you know i have off next week off? And the kids day camp has closed down? I thought it would be a great idea to get out of the city for a week. Just the four of us."

Lucifer looked at her curiously. They hadn't taken a family vacation in a long time, since the twins were in diapers and now they were five. "Really? And where would this vacation take place?"

"It's a surprise." She smirked at him.

"Right." He said suspiciously. "And what does this surprise involve?"

"Oh, a beach somewhere. Warm but not like the heat we have here. Lots of fun activities and things to do."

"Yeah? What kind of fun activities?"

Chloe glanced at the twins and saw that they were engrossed in their snack. She wrapped her arms around Lucifer's waist and put her mouth close to his ear. "Fun of an eclectic variety. Are you in? Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "It would mean a lot to me."

"If I say no I'm watching the kids alone all week aren't I? And if I use a nanny or Maze I'll be punished and not the fun way?"

"See how in sync we are?" Chloe kissed his cheek.

Lucifer sighed. "A beach with you and our little devils? Can't be to bad. Where is this surprise place? Are we driving?"

"No, we're flying."

"My kind of flying or a plane?"

"A plane."

"Chlooooe!" Lucifer whined.

Chloe chuckled. Yes, an angel was afraid of planes. The irony wasn't lost on her.

"It will be so worth it. I promise."

Lucifer resigned himself to his fate. "Very well. I assume there will be enough there to amuse the spawn?"

"Oh plenty."

Like the whole damn city.

"Very well. When do we leave?"

"Monday, I'll make all the arrangements."


	3. Airport

The Morningstars exited their cab in front of the Los Angeles Airport as Lucifer gave the driver a considerable tip. Lucifer unloaded his family's luggage out of the trunk. He scowled as his eyes took in the airport and the busy humans darting around quickly to their destinations.

"They're like flies." Lucifer groaned to his wife.

Her attention was focused on her five-year-olds, not the large man child standing next to her. "Let's see. Bags? Check. Water? Check. Sunblock, sunglasses, snack. Check. Do you guys see anything we're missing?"

"No mommy." Said Trixie.

"Nuh-uh." Said Leo.

Nodding happily, she outfitted both of her children with their backpacks and rolling suitcases. "Okay you two. We need to remember we don't leave our backpacks or suitcases lying around okay? If you get tired you tell me or daddy." Chloe grabbed Trixie's hand with one hand and her luggage in the other. "Leo, hold on to daddy's hand. Lucifer, I don't want any spectacles today. Let's just behave like a normal family for once okay?"

"What's the fun in that?" Lucifer grimaced as his son's hand met his. "Why are your hands sticky spawn?"

Leo whispered to his father. "Trixie gave me some candy, but I'm not supposed to tell mommy. It's a secret." A panicked expression quickly covered the boy's face. "Don't tell mommy, daddy! Please!"

Chloe and Trixie were a few steps ahead of them at this point as they approached the ticket counter to drop their bags off. Lucifer smiled widely at this son. "I don't tell mommy everything son. Your secret is safe with me."

Leo breathed out in relief. "Good, cause Trixie was gonna be mad at me. I really don't want my sister to be mad at me. She hits hard."

"Hmmm, yes. That's genetic." Lucifer's eyes drifted to the back of his wife's head in front of him.

They all approached the baggage claim and dropped their bags off with minimum fuss due to Chloe pinching Lucifer whenever he said something that might have caused them to be thrown out of the airport.

Or arrested.

She really had no desire for her children to see her or Lucifer taken away in handcuffs or stripped search because he didn't understand flying social norms.

They all reached the security gates with their carry-on bags. Chloe urged Lucifer to stand at the end of the long line that had formed in front of the metal detectors. Lucifer looked at her in horror. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"This is a metal detector and that's an x-ray machine. We have to go through it. Take all the bags off and get ready to take your shoes off. Leo's too."

"What?! We have to walk around this airport terminal in our socks? That's barbaric."

Chloe sighed. She should have prepped him before this.

"This is why I told you to wear socks. Please, don't make flying more difficult than necessary. Just do this for me okay?"

"Fine. You're going to owe me."

After a few more minutes they reached the metal detectors and x-ray machines and TSA agents. The agent in front of their line was a woman. Her attention directly turned to Lucifer and you could see her face morph into lust.

"Hello sir." The woman said. It sounded like an attempt to be seductive; but it failed miserably. "Put your shoes and your bag on the belt there to be x-rayed and step through the metal detector."

Lucifer huffed but did as he was told. The TSA agent eagerly went to look at the scan of him that the x ray machine had taken. It would give the whole image of the person naked. The woman frowned upon see the image that appeared when Lucifer walked through the machine. It was a blinding white light.

How odd.

She had Lucifer step through the machine again.

It happened again.

"Sir, can you please step to the side. There must be something wrong with the machine."

Lucifer grumbled but did as asked.

"Ma'am. Please step through." Chloe went through the machine and an image appeared of her as it should. The two children walked through and the same thing happened as Lucifer.

She was almost eager now. She was going to be able to pat down that delicious body. Yes, people of the same sex were supposed too. But what was this random guy going to do about it? Complain? Ha.

"We're going to have to pat down all of you. Do you want to do it our here or go in the back?"

Lucifer looked furious. "All of us? What do you mean you bloody power-hungry bureaucrat?"

"Not the woman. Just you and the children. You're both showing up as bright lights on our x-ray machine and it's suspicious."

Chloe sighed. You always get more flies with honey than with vinegar. "Look, I get you're doing your job. I'm in law enforcement too. I'm a detective with the L.A.P.D. But these guys are just five-years-old. What could you possibly accuse them of doing?"

The woman shrugged. "Terrorists can be any age ma'am."

What the fuck? Chloe's face heated up red. "You must be kidding me." She hissed.

"Failure to cooperate can resort in arrest or dismissal from the airport. Your choice."

Lucifer was right, they were power-hungry bureaucrats.

Chloe's eye darted to Lucifer, urging him to take care of this. Lucifer smiled charmingly at the woman and did his thing. "Come now darling. Don't be like that. They're only children after all. Now tell me, what do I have to do to make this go away? What do you desire?"

The woman was lost in his trance. "Sleep with me!" She shouted.

The people behind them in line snickered.

"Ah. No can do. I'm afraid I'm taken. What else? Money?"

A wide smile appeared on the woman's face. "Yes! We're so underpaid." She lowered her voice. "I take bribes all the time but you'll have to slip it to me covertly. If I get caught I can lose my job."

Lucifer smiled. "I can do covertly." He whispered back. He reached into his pockets and quickly folded a hundred dollar bill into his palm. He reached out to her and shook her hand, leaving the folded bill in it. "Pleasure meeting you."

The woman nodded. "I'm sorry for all the confusion, sir. There must have just been a malfunction with our machine. We'll make sure to get that fixed. You and your family have a nice flight."

Lucifer smiled at her. "Thank you." He quickly put his shoes back on and helped Leo do the same. Chloe likewise did so with Trixie.

The whole incident had put them behind schedule. They made it to their airport terminal but found out that their flight had been delayed.

Of course.

The kids were exhausted at this point. They had been lugging their backpacks all over a busy international airport for over an hour. Chloe urged them both to have a seat and try to take a nap. Leo fell asleep right away with his head in Chloe's lap. Chloe gave Trixie her phone to play some games. Chloe sat next to Lucifer and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Who would have thought we would fly into New Jersey voluntarily?" Lucifer said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Chloe snuggled more deeply into him. "Technically, Philadelphia."

"Semantics."

Chloe shot him a smile. "That was quite a performance you put on today."

"You loved it."

"Hmmm." She said noncommittally. She had to admit she loved seeing Lucifer's powers at work.

Their flight was called and they boarded. The rows were two seats each so Trixie sat next to Lucifer and Leo next to Chloe.

Lucifer hated flying. After eons of using his own wings being stuck in a giant metal tube was just unnatural. That he, a son of god and an angel would be reduced to this was humiliating.

The things he suffered for his family.

The flight was fairly drama free despite some turbulence and Lucifer's general complaining. The kids slept through most of the six hour flight or watched movies.

When they landed and had claimed their baggage, they were met with much cooler weather than they had been experiencing.

Chloe sighed happily while holding on tightly to her son's hand. "At least the weather is beautiful, no sweltering heat the second you step outside."

Lucifer turned to look as a homeless man peed against the side of an airport entrance. Security promptly appeared and chased him away.

"Yes, very beautiful. It's certainly the city of brotherly love. Let's get our bloody rental car and be off. How far of a drive is it to our hotel?"

"An hour and 15 minutes."

"Bugger."

"Don't curse in front of the children."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "They've heard worse. I see the rental car place there. Let's get this over with."

After getting their rental car and loading their luggage into it. Lucifer and Chloe set the twins up in car seats they had obtained from the rental kiosk. They hopped on the Atlantic City Expressway to quickly make their way to their hotel and their final destination.


	4. The Beach

"Lucifer no!" Chloe said as Lucifer held up a tiny speedo that would show off all of his….assets for her to see.

"C'mon detective. You love it." Lucifer waggled his eyebrows at her.

Chloe pointed her finger at the offending garment. "Not child-friendly. You can't wear that in public."

Lucifer lowered his voice. "How about in private?" He asked sultrily.

Chloe bit her bottom lip as her cheeks turned red. Leo came wondering into their room which was one of two bedrooms in their hotel suite. He gazed up at his mother adoringly. "You look pretty when your face is red mommy!"

Chloe cleared her throat. "Um…thanks baby. Did you need something?"

"Me and Trixie can't find our beach stuff."

"Would you like daddy to help you?"

Leo nodded happily. "Yeah! I want daddy!"

Chloe smirked at Lucifer. "You're on speedo boy."

Lucifer smirked at her as he took Leo by the hand and left the room. "Not yet, but I will be later."

Chloe rolled her eyes behind his retreating back.

—

"This is so cool!" Trixie shouted as she and her brother ran ahead of their parents on the Ocean City boardwalk.

Lucifer and Chloe followed hand in hand. "Don't run up to far ahead!" Chloe turned to Lucifer. "They're going to be so distracted by all the lights and music we have to pass to get to beach."

Lucifer had in fact been distracted by the exact thing she had just described. "Huh?" He mumbled.

Chloe giggled. "Never mind."

They reached the beach and set up their towels and umbrellas. The kids immediately ran to the water. "Stay where I can see you and don't go past your waist!" Chloe called after them. "Let's go play in the water with them." Chloe said to Lucifer.

Lucifer grimaced. "Must we?"

"Since when don't you like beaches?"

"Beaches I like just fine, but this place is riddled with offspring." Lucifer made a sweeping gesture with his arm indicating the beach and the dozens of kids surrounding them.

"Including yours." Chloe said pointedly.  
Lucifer sighed. His offspring weren't the problem or even the ones they regularly choose to associate with. His children were fantastic judges of character for their age and tended to stay away from the truly horrible children, the biters and screamers and bedwetters. Still though, he was disinclined to voluntarily be around strange spawn.

"Ours are not the problem my love. It's the other sticky ones I'm wary of."

Chloe laughed and tugged him by the hand. "C'mon." They met the kids down by the water where both met them and attempted to tackle their parents.

"Daddy! Take me deep into the ocean!" Trixie said excitingly. Lucifer picked his daughter up and hoisted her onto his shoulders.

Leo jumped up and down, splashing water everywhere. "I wanna go too!"

His antics made his mother laugh. How funny was is that so much of her five-year-old son's behavior paralleled his father's? "C'mere my little monkey. Mommy will take you. We won't be able to go as deep as daddy and Trixie." Chloe picked up her little boy and with a pang realized he wasn't that little anymore. She only had a few more years where she could pick him up like this. Her eyes glanced to her husband and daughter. At least their kids could ride on his shoulders for as long as they wanted. Him and his supernatural strength. After successfully placing him on her shoulders, they headed out behind Trixie and Lucifer past where the waves started to break.

They spent about ten minutes out there watching the waves break ahead of them until the kids started to get bored and demanded to be put down. Chloe and Lucifer went more inland before they were able to set the kids down where would actually be able to stand up. As the kids splashed around them Chloe took the time to relax and let herself float in the water. She smiled happily as she watched her children play.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lucifer said from her side.

Chloe smiled at him. "I'm just….happy. I'm really happy." Lucifer grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. She continued. "We don't always get as much time as a family as I'd like you know? And they're starting kindergarten in the fall and with Lux and my job there's going to be less time for moments like this. And they're just growing up to fast."

"Darling, it's not a bad thing. They're starting to be more independent and form into their own people but they still need us. You especially. They'll always need their mother."

Chloe nodded. "Sometimes I just wish I could freeze time though."

Lucifer looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "I know the feeling."

Before Chloe could ask him to clarify what he meant, the kids barreled into their mother. "Mommy can you teach me to dive through the wave!" Trixie asked. "You've done it at the beach before!"

Chloe smiled at her daughter and son who both had their arms wrapped around her waist. "Absolutely and daddy's gonna help me." It was always so amusing to see him get soaking wet and than get indignant about his destroyed hair. She preferred him rumpled. With a roll of his eyes, Lucifer hiked Leo up to his shoulder and headed to where waves began to crest. Chloe and Lucifer proceeded to show the kids how to dive into the waves and hold their breathes to avoid the waves hitting them and wiping them off their feet. Another hour was spent in the water until the kids became bored and decided to return to the sand to make sand castles.

Of course, since they were five-year-olds, the regular sand wasn't messy enough and they spent the rest of the morning making mud castles by the water. They roped their father into their mischief as Chloe laid on a beach blanket and got some tanning done.

Lucifer enjoyed watching his wife in a bikini sunbathing and other men did too. Of course Lucifer hated that. Likewise, Chloe enjoyed Lucifer in his swim trunks and so did other women and Chloe hated that.

Trixie and Leo were oblivious to the whole thing as kids often were and were to busy with their sand castles. When the kids got hungry, the family of four packed up their beach gear and dropped It off at the hotel where they washed up and changed before heading to get some lunch.

Over pizza, the twins expressed their desire to go on the rides on Wonderland's pier. Lucifer expressed his skepticism at such a venture.

"Daddy's just being silly. Of course we can go on the rides tonight. Daddy will take you on whatever rides you want. Even the spinny ones."

Lucifer had never liked those.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him, as if challenging him to question her on this.

Lucifer wisely agreed with her. "Yeah, that's me. I'm just silly old dad. What rides do you desire to go on spawn?"

The twins started talking rapidly in excitement, one over the other.

Chloe hid her smile behind her napkin.

Her devil could be such a pushover.


	5. Rides

The sun started to set and Lucifer and Chloe were eagerly dragged by their children back on to the boardwalk to partake in the rides it had to offer. The twins were so excited they couldn't help running ahead of their parents eagerly towards the rides.

"Leonardo! Beatrice! Stay where I can see you!" Chloe shouted at them.

Lucifer chuckled beside her as they approached a ticket booth. Chloe turned her eyes to him.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You just remind me of someone else." Chloe narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who?"

"Nobody."

"Lucifer." Chloe growled at him.

"Fine. You asked for it. You sound just like your mother when you yell like that."

"I do not!" Chloe said indignantly.

"Whatever you say detective." Lucifer snickered.

Oh, Lucifer was just asking for punishment tonight and not the kinky kind.

They reached the ticket booth and Lucifer asked the teenager at the counter for a large quantity of tickets.

"These tickets all seem like so much hassle. Can't I just slip the chaps running the rides a Benjamin?" Lucifer asked him.

The teen at the counter stared at him incredulously.

"The wristbands are easier for the amount of tickets you're buying. Than you don't have to deal with the ticket book. You just show the ride operator and on you go."

"Wonderful! You've been very helpful. Four wristbands please."

The teen handed Lucifer the wristbands and Chloe dropped her face behind her hand to avoid watching their interaction. Everything with Lucifer was a spectacle and she'd be lying if she said she didn't love it. Love him.

"This is for your trouble my good man." Lucifer said as he slipped a couple of hundred dollar bills across to the teen.

The teen's eyes widened at the money.

"Oh sir! I couldn't possibly…."

"Nonsense! I insist. There must be something you want to spend it on…"

The teen nodded eagerly, completely taken in by Lucifer's charm. "Yeah, I want to pay for college."

"And this will help. Have a nice evening than. I'm off to be punished.."

The teen looked at him confused. "This is a family park sir."

"Indeed. Why else would I be here? Isn't that the greatest punishment of all?"

"Okay babe. That's enough. Let's catch up to the kids." Chloe interrupted before the line that forming behind them got any larger. They were already getting stares.

Chloe and Lucifer caught up with the twins who were brimming with excitement. Chloe wrapped their wristbands around their wrists. Trixie in particular was having a hard time standing still.

"Daddy…I wanna go on that the roller coaster and that spinny ride and the bumper cars and….oh wow!" Trixie's eyes gazed up in astonishment at the giant ferris wheel that she hadn't paid attention to before.

"What is it baby?" Chloe asked her astonished daughter.

"The big ferris wheel! I wanna go on that!"

Leo's eyes followed his sister's. "Wow! I wanna go too! Daddy will you take us?"

Lucifer's eyes followed theirs. This ride didn't seem so bad, he was naturally inclined towards heights.

But he wasn't crazy about the the tiny carts they would be going up in.

"Daddy will take you guys right now!" Chloe smirked at her husband and turned towards him. Seeing his eyes still trained on the giant wheel in front of them, Chloe nudged him with her elbow. "Lucifer." She whispered.

"Oh yes, Come along offspring. We're going to ride the giant wheel you're so enthusiastic about."

Lucifer grabbed his children's hands. They eagerly pulled at his to lead him in the direction of the ferris wheel. Lucifer remained in firmly planted in his spot. "Are you coming darling?" Lucifer turned to Chloe.

Chloe smiled at him. This would be to good to miss. "Of course."

The children pulled Lucifer towards the entrance of the ferris wheel where they flashed their wristband at the ride operator. The ride operator nodded as they approached the entrance gate. Lucifer looked incredulously at the size of the small cart that was supposed to fit four people. The children eagerly got in and Chloe followed.

"Lucifer! Come on! Don't hold up the line." Lucifer grimaced as he folded his 6 ft 3 frame into the tiny cart. When he was uncomfortably settled into his seat with his knees almost up again his chest, the ride started moving.

Extremely slowly.

The children cheered as they clamored to get the best view out of the windows on the side of the cart. Lucifer grimaced as the cart rocked left to right with the force of the children moving around.

Chloe was pretty amused by the whole experience.

The children were blissfully unaware of there strange games being played between their parents.

After a very slow ride for Lucifer and a fun-filled one for everyone else they arrived at the top of the wheel. The wheel paused as they took in the skyline surrounding the city. It was still light enough to see the ocean on one side and the small island landscape on the other. The children gasped appropriately and Lucifer saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. For a brief second Lucifer saw a flash of demonic like wings attached to something horse like. The creature's body looked red and almost burned.

Just as quickly as the creature appeared, it disappeared.

Wide-eyed Lucifer turned to his wife. "Did you see that?"

Chloe was busy attempting to pry Trixie's fingers off the window to allow Leo a turn at looking at the ocean. "Hmmm. See what?"

"That thing that just flew by. It reminded me of some of the creatures in hell."

Chloe darted her eyes towards him. "Ixnay on ellhay in front of the idskay. We agreed we'd tell them in a few years remember?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "But did you see it?"

"I don't know what you saw. I didn't see it. Is it possible that something came up from you-know-where?"

Lucifer looked contemplative. "I don't know. There aren't any….ellhay mouths open right now."

"Maybe it was the Jersey Devil." Chloe joked.

That caught Lucifer's attention. "What?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "Of course that caught your attention. I'm just joking. It's just an old legend the locals tell to scare tourists so they don't go into the Pine Barrens. My dad's cousin told me when I was a little girl to scare me."

"What are these Pine Barrens?"

"Just a bunch of woods about 15 miles inland. We passed through them on the way here. Look the ride's almost over. Let's talk about this later okay? The kids want to go on the log flume next."

Having completely ignored their parents before since they were both to enraptured by the views from the ferris wheel, both kids eagerly shouted their desire to go on the log flume.

The rest of the night was quiet and actually normal, but both Lucifer and Chloe's thoughts kept lingering on the site Lucifer had seen on the ferris wheel.


	6. Cambion

The next days of their vacation passed quickly for Lucifer and the kids but dragged on for Chloe. Chloe was able to get Lucifer to do activities that normal human families might do at the Jersey Shore like going mini-golfing or shopping or back to the beach. But his Luciferness reminded her that she could never forget that she was not married to a human, but was actually married to the devil.

Lucifer took every opportunity to research the Jersey Devil. He was a devil on a mission. She had managed to limit the devil talk in front of the kids, but they had noticed Lucifer's new obsession in something. He had admittedly been distracted over the last few days. Things finally come to a head for her. She wanted him to be all here for their family vacation, physically and mentally. She was surprised though she finally got the answer from him.

They were in bed together on their second to last night of their vacation. The kids were in a separate bedroom of their suite, tucked in and dead to the world. Their large master bedroom had a beautiful view of the ocean and a huge balcony with a sliding glass door. Her head was pillowed on his chest and the sound of his heartbeat and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest were calming.

"Lucifer?"

"Hmmm." He asked from where his face was buried in her hair.

"Lucifer, I really would like to talk to you."

Noting the serious tone in her voice, his body tensed up. He removed his head from its previous position and met her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Chloe cupped his face tenderly. "Where have you been the last few days?"

Lucifer looked at her confusedly. "I've been right here with you."

Chloe shook her head from side to side. "Don't play dumb with me, we both know I mean."

A sigh escaped Lucifer as he anxiously took a pillow and turned his attention to it and busied himself playing with it. "I've just had…a lot of things on my mind. It's really nothing I want to bother you with."

"Hey, we agreed remember? No lies. You said you'd always be honest with me."

"This isn't a lie."

"You're being evasive and I want to know why. Is this about the Jersey Devil?"

That caught Lucifer's attention. "What?" His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Why would I be distracted by that?"

Chloe shrugged. "You always get odd about paranormal stuff, especially when you think it has anything to do with your dad. You have been doing a lot of reading about it this week."

"That was just for fun. I was just curious about it and trying to figure out what the creature was."

"Really, come to any conclusions?"

"Oh yes, It's just a cambion."

"A what?"

"Half human and half demon."

Despite her year living in hell, Chloe had never heard of these things. "Those exist? I thought demons couldn't reproduce?"

"Not with each other, hell is crowded enough with the monsters as it is. For every Maze you get one hundred Grubbies."

Chloe nodded and shuddered at the thought of Grubby reproducing.

"Demons can reproduce with humans although it rarely happens. You know how they hate physically leaving hell. Look how angsty Maze has gotten up here. And the cambions are not the most attractive creatures, this Jersey Devil looks like a horse of some kind. It's rather insulting to have him bear my name. Not every half human can be as splendid as our offspring. But with two such dashing parents how could they be anything else?" Lucifer grinned widely at her and waggled his eyebrows.

She felt a powerful urge to pin him on the bed right than and make another nephilim. She couldn't though, she had to be an adult and keep the conversation on track. They had to talk about this.

"This is all very interesting Lucifer but it doesn't explain why you've been so distracted."

"In my father's name, you never let anything go do you?" Lucifer huffed.

"I am a detective babe."

"A damn good one."

"Lucifer…."

"Fine." Lucifer gulped and focused his eyes on the wall behind her. "That first day we were at the beach you said you wanted to freeze time while the children are young."

Chloe nodded. "I remember."

And she did remember.

She also remembered his wistful tone and faraway look.

"This is something we've never talked about. It's mostly because I've never wanted to have this conversation because it's just to painful." A sudden sob escaped from Lucifer's throat but he managed to keep himself composed. "I don't need to freeze the children in time because they have all the time in the world. They're immortal like me and they will have wings by the time they're grown. They will be able to travel to any realm they want, hell, Earth…and heaven. You won't be so lucky."

Tears gathered in his eyes as he spoke. "You're going to die Chloe and we're going to be separated forever." Chloe gathered him in her arms as sobs rocked through his body and he continued. "It's my father's cruelest joke on me. I find you and I only have a few years with you."

Chloe brought his face to her as she kissed his tears away. "Oh, my silly devil. Why would we be separated? I said I was with you always Lucifer and I mean it."

The devil shook his head. "You're going to heaven Chloe. That's the one place I can't go. At least we'll both have the comfort of our children visiting us."

"I'm not going to heaven, Lucifer."

Lucifer's eyes turned red and flames appeared in his eyes. "Of course you are. My bloody brothers and sisters wouldn't dare keep you out."

"No, I mean I won't go."

Lucifer's eyes returned to normal. "No…Chloe. I can't make you follow me to hell. Or our children. If I go back at all, I'll only let them stay for short visits."

She kissed him deeply and than broke it and learned her forehead against his. "What about free-will?"

"What?"

"You're always talking about free-will and how you want to be your own man. How you want to give our children what your father didn't give you. Well, what my free-will? Why do you get to make decisions for me?"

"I wasn't…"

She interrupted him. "Yes, you were. I know it was coming out of a place of love and wanting what you think is best for me. But you're what's best for me, Lucifer. I've been in hell and I think I could live with being the queen down there. It wasn't such a bad gig, especially with the king beside me. I want to be with you, Lucifer. It's not because I have to, it's because I want too, because I love you. That's of my own free-will."

Lucifer was stunned and speechless and he gathered her in his arms and held her tight. They laid for a few minutes holding each other.

A tap on the glass outside startled them both as they heard their glass door being pulled open.

It was the Jersey Devil himself.

"My lord and lady." The cambion said while bowing deeply. His hoofs clicked against the tiled floor and his red wings tucked behind him. "I noticed your presence in the area and I am honored. I've been in contact with my illustrious father and he sends his regards."

Chloe was too surprised to speak but Lucifer quickly rose from the bed and gained his composure. "Interrupting me and my lady in a private moment is not welcome, young one. I've also noticed that you dare to use my name without my permission, tell me why I shouldn't punish you for your insolence."

"Please, sire. I meant no disrespect. It's the name the humans gave me and I had no choice in the matter. My father was furious when I told him, he so does love order and proper procedures."

A sinking feeling started to develop in the pit of Lucifer's stomach.

No way.

it wasn't possible.

Surely human women had better sense than that.

Against his better judgement, Lucifer asked the cambion a question. "Who is your father?"

"While your most loyal servant, your demon Grubby. He speaks so well of you and your lady, sire. I knew you at first sight!"

Fucking Grubby.


End file.
